demons a million
by inuyasha jr
Summary: Inuyasha and others have a band, and meet Kagome, Sango and Rin will something spark? fluff? read and review please! chapter 10 up
1. demons a million

(A/N: this song is call Clint Eastwood by gorillaz) "I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
  
I'm useless,but not for long  
  
The future is coming on  
  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
  
I'm useless, but not for long  
  
The future is coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
Inuyasha stood infront of everyone waiting to start singing his part in their new hit song Clint Eastwood.  
  
Yeah... Ha Ha!  
  
Finally someone let me out of my cage  
  
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age  
  
Now I couldn't be there  
  
Now you shouldn't be scared  
  
I'm good at repairs  
  
And I'm under each snare  
  
Intangible  
  
Bet you didn't think so I command you to  
  
Panoramic view  
  
Look I'll make it all manageable  
  
Pick and choose  
  
Sit and lose  
  
All you different crews  
  
Chicks and dudes  
  
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?  
  
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube  
  
Like you lit the fuse  
  
You think it's fictional  
  
Mystical? Maybe  
  
Spiritual  
  
hero  
  
Who appears in you to clearer view when you're too crazy  
  
Lifeless  
  
To know the definition for what life is  
  
Priceless  
  
To you because I put you on the hype shit  
  
You like it?  
  
Gunsmokin' righteous with one token  
  
Psychic among those  
  
Possess you with one go  
  
Moving around a little he stop os the rest of his band can sing the chorus  
  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
  
I'm useless,but not for long  
  
The future is coming on  
  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
  
I'm useless, but not for long  
  
The future is coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
Starting his part again he went to the edge of the stage and crouched down infront of 3 girls held out his arm so they could touch his hand and then got back up and went back to the middle of the stage.  
  
The essence the basics  
  
Without it you make it  
  
Allow me to make this  
  
Child, like in nature  
  
Rhythm  
  
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy  
  
I'm in them  
  
Every sprouting tree  
  
Every child apiece  
  
Every cloud you see  
  
You see with your eyes  
  
I see destruction and demise  
  
Corruption in disguise  
  
From this fuckin' enterprise  
  
Now I'm sucking to your lies  
  
Through Russ, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides  
  
with me as a guide  
  
But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye  
  
You perceive with your mind  
  
That's the inner  
  
So I'm gonna stick around with Russ and be a mentor  
  
With a few rhymes so mother fuckers  
  
Remember where the thought is  
  
I brought all this  
  
So you can survive when law is lawless  
  
Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead  
  
No squealing, remember  
  
(that it's all in your head)  
  
Finishing his part he walked around a bit letting a few people tag his arm thats in the front row then backed up and placed the mic back on the stand and waited for the song to finish.  
  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
  
I'm useless, but not for long  
  
The future is coming on  
  
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad  
  
I got sunshine, in a bag  
  
I'm useless, but not for long  
  
My future is coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
My future is coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
My future is coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
My future is coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
My future is coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
My future is coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
It's coming on  
  
My future "  
  
The crowed cheered loudly. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" He stood at the front row of his band, lead guitarist and head singer of his group Demons A million was the sex god of 2024 Inuyasha.  
  
"All right loves did you like that?!" he yelled in the mic. All the girls yelled, "YEAAAAAA!!!" "And what about you boys?!" Kikyo yelled out next to Inuyasha  
  
"YEAAAAA!!!!!!" "Good then get outta here!" Inuyasha smiled and waved as he walked off stage fallowed by his crew. **************************************************************************** *** Back stage "Hey Koga get me one will ya?" Inuyasha asked when Koga went to get himself a beer. "Sure man that was the best crowed we've had or what?" He tossed it to Inuyasha who caught it easy. Inuyasha opened his drink and sat down. "Hell yea scary that they new every song word for word........but hey why am I complaining I get paid for them to come."  
  
"That's the smartest thing you've said all night little bro." "Sesshomaru how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!?!" "At least one more time little bro" he replied back, being Inuyasha`s older half brother he loved to piss him off.  
  
"Guys this is a time for celebration so lets start the party!" Miroku yelled. "Shut the fuck up Miroku you may want to get drunk off your ass and screw chicks but my fucking head hurts" Inuyasha lade back on the couch. in the room was Koga Inuyasha`s best friend and back up guitar player, Miroku Inuyasha`s younger cousin and bass guitar player, Sesshomaru his older half brother who played the drums and...... "Where is Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. He started looking around his room for his girlfriend that he had for almost 3 years and their keyboard player ( A/N:if you know what its called then tell me please)  
  
"I thought I saw her go in there." Miroku said pointing to the door over to their left. Inuyasha got up and went to the door he put his ear up to the door best he could having dog-like ears doesn't help much. He heard a lot of movement and opened the door to find Kikyo half dressed making out with on the stage managers.  
  
"KIKYO! How could you! You two-timing hore!!" Inuyasha roared. He was beyond mad, just a few days ago they were making wedding plains and now he caught her red handed. He new something was going on but didn't want to believe it.  
  
"Kikyo it's over! The weddings off and both of you are fired!!!" he roared "But Inuyasha its not what it seems!" Kikyo yelled. But was too late he had already left. Everyone else sat in the room not daring to move. "I can't believe her!! Why would she do something like this to me?!?!?" Inuyasha did his best to hold back his tears. He loved her for so long...  
  
"Inuyasha...Im...Im sorry" Koga said trying to calm down his friend. "No be sorry for Kikyo...I found her on the streets and that's where I'll leave her......." he closed his eyes only for a moment."Let's go..."  
  
They all got in the limo and left for their mansion. when they got there Inuyasha locked the front gates after putting all of kikyo`s clothing out side with other belonging and burned them. After that he went to his room for days and went completely Goth when he did come out 3 months later and they haven't heard from Kikyo scene. **************************************************************************** ***  
In a 3 star apartment in NY "OH my god Sango I can't believe you got us tickets to the next Demons a million concert!!" Kagome cheered hugging her best friend.  
  
"I'm so happy!!!!! I'm going to go call everyone I know and tell them!!" "Hey hold on Kagome just call Rin. I only had enough for 3 tickets and I don't want everyone asking if I would take them. Its going to be a girls night out, I already got us a hotel so we can stay the night Its in 4 weeks so we still have enough time to Plan Rin`s Birthday party."  
  
"Oh yea that's right how bout I don't call her and we give it to her for a birthday present?" "Yea she'll love that!" "Great" That night Kagome and Sango started planning Rin`s surprise B-day party. **************************************************************************** *** 3 weeks later at Rin`s B-day party "Hurry everyone she's coming!" Sango whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.......  
  
Rin walked up to her best friend's apartment. Her mother was going to take her out to dinner that night but had to cancel because something came up and Kagome begged her (Rin) to come over for a sleep over. She unlocked the door with the key they gave her when they first got the apartment, she walked in and cut the light on.  
  
"SUPRISE!!!!" "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Shit Kagome I`m going to kill you!!!" Rin yelled she was not ready to be scared out of her mind that night.  
  
"Happy B-day Rin glad you like it." Kagome said smiling as she walked up to her.  
  
"Yea next time warns me before you do something like this." Rin walked around the apartment in tell she found what she was looking for. "Food!!" she ran over to the snack table and started shoving food in it like she hadn't eaten in years.  
  
"Be careful or you'll choke Rin" Sango said as she walked up to her. "NO it's my birthday" she shot back grinning "Rin lesson to her" Rin looked up to see who said that. "Mom!!!!" Rin ran to give her mother a hug.  
  
After everyone ate it was time to open the presents. after opening 15 of them in record time there was only her mothers and kagome/sango`s present left. "Here open ours first Rin." Kagome said handing her an envelope. Rin slowly opened it and took out the ticket. "Oh my god!!! I can't believe it I love you guys!!!!!" She yelled and tackled them into a bear hug.  
  
"Then it's a good thing you got that. Here open this Hun." her mother said also handing her an envelope. She did and what she got she was even more happy then before. "3 back stage passes to the demons a million concert!!!!!!!!! Oh I love you mommy!!!!" she also gave her mother a giant bear hug. After all the hysteria the party was over Rin staid over and helped clean up. When they where done they sat down talked for a while watched a few moves and went to sleep. **************************************************************************** *** Inuyasha`s house  
  
All the boys are sitting around a long list of female names next to the fire place.  
  
"I think we should choose her." Miroku said holding up a picture of a kinky looking girl. "Miroku were looking for a new replacement for Kikyo we need some one with good looks AND talent. My god what are we going to do with you"  
  
Koga said shaking his head. I give up how bout we hold additions after the concert next week guys?" "Sure whatever will get the image of that necked girl out of my mind." sesshomaru said. The boys all go to bed and Miroku takes the picture of the necked girl and the kinky one with him and pins it to the roof of his room with the other 100 that was up there smiles to him self and went to sleep. **************************************************************************** **************************  
Kagomes Apartment   
  
The three girls are all ready packed for there trip to NY city  
  
(A/N: there in NY, NYcity is a completely different place)  
  
"Kagome lets get some sleep it's not in tell next week." Sango said trying to get her friend to go to bed. "I'm sorry but I can't wait! Inuyasha is so hot and I know that you have the hots for Miroku and we get to meet them in person!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"Ok, Ok I get it but let's get some sleep so we won't look like zombies when we do go see them." Sango said covering her head with her blanket. "Your right I don't want to have sags under my eyes when I get to go see Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped in her bed which was on the other side of the room scene they weren't able to pay for a 2 room apartment. "Thank god she shut-up!" Rin said raising her hands in the air.Sango laughed seeing two arms go into the air from the front of the couth. **************************************************************************** **************************  
6 Days later   
  
"Ok ready to go girls?" Sango asked putting on her sunglasses sitting in the drivers' seat of their brand new convertible.  
  
"Ya! Lets go!" the two girls yell together. Kagome Rin and Sango finally got on the road hoping to get to the concert early so they wouldn't have a hard time finding there seats. After 3 pit stops and one lunch break they got there at 9:45. The concert started at 10:35 and it was like it already started. "My goodness where are we going to park it would take us a good 20 minutes all the way back there" Rin said  
  
"Hey lets see if we can get VIP parking scene we do have back stage passes" Kagome suggested. "Ok." Sango said. She drove up to a man who was standing at the gates.  
  
"Um pardon me put if you have back stage passes are you able to park here?" Sango asked the man. "Do you have back stage passes? If you don't the get out of here!" "Yes. We do" Sango said handing him there passes. He looked at the tickets then leaned over and stared at the girls." The pictures on these don't look anything like you!" he yelled  
  
"Hey Charles!" A mans voice came from behind him. The man the girls believed name is Charles stood up and looked behind him. "Hello Miroku shouldn't you be back stage getting ready?" He stammered. "What's going on over here?" He asked  
  
"Just keeping trespassers out I believe these girls stole these passes."  
  
Miroku walked up to him and looked at their passes took them out of his hand and bent over and looked Sango right in the face. "I believe these are yours" he said holding out the passes. Sango shook her head dumbly, and took the passes out of his hand her fingers brushing aginst his slightly. "There with me got a problem with that Charles?" Miroku said standing up looking the gaurd straight in the eyes. "NO sir." he said shaking his head left to right. "Good." he turned around and smiled at Sango." Go straight ahead for about 3 blocks. You'll see a black van. Just go ahead and park one place over from it. show the gaurd your back stage pass and If he wont let you in tell him to call Miroku`s cell..Whats your name?" He asked Sango "................Sa..Sango....." She finally got out. "I'm Rin and that's Kagome!" Rin said excited and pointing over to Kagome when saying her name. "Wow! 3 beautiful women with beautiful names well Lady Sango I await to see you again." Sango hadn't pulled her hand back in the car and Miroku gently lifted her hand and kissed it. "Good day." Sango was trying her hardest not to jump out and take him for herself and slowly nodded her head and drove away. When they got to where the black van was she parked one over from it and everyone got out. "Ok lets go we got front row seats so lets make sure there right in front of the stage" Rin said wanting to get as close to Sesshomaru as she could....'man he is so hot!!!' Rin thought...Kagome, and Rin where about to walk in the building when they noticed that Sango was not behind them. They both looked back at the car and there she was stiff as a board... "Sango whats wrong?" Kagome asked her best friend. "He...he...he kissed my hand! I can't believe it!!!!" Sango jumped out of the car with out even opening up the door right in front of Kagome. "HA! In your face!" Sango was beyond happy. She ran into the building followed by Rin and a still shocked Kagome. They ran down the hall and suddenly Sango froze. Rin ran into her and Kagome, into her. "Hey what's with the sudden stop Sango?" Rin asked. All she did was point her finger to the room that the door was open. Inside were Inuyasha, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku. Miroku look out the door to find out what the noise was and saw the girls from earlier. "Ladies please come in." He said. The three girls fixed their composure and slowly walked into the room. Inuyasha was in total shock. "Kikyo?" He said walking up to her looking her right in the eyes. "No your not Kikyo just another cheep imitations." Inuyasha said sarcastically and walked back to his chair. "Cheep imitation?! I`ed like you to know that this is how I always look im not trying to look like anyone!" Kagome yelled feriously. "Sorry miss please excuse him he's been this way scene he and Kikyo broke up, my name is Koga and your is my lovely lady?" "uhhhh Kagome" Kagome was a bit weairded out. She has seen every one of their concerts on TV and a show the guys filmed called road trip and they never acted like this. "That's such a pretty name, Kagome" The way Koga said her name was like he was testing it out. "So what happened to Kikyo? I mean there wasn't anything on the news about her getting kicked out. What happened?" Rin was a curious little thing. "Inuyasha and Kikyo where going to announce that they were getting married during this concert but she has been fucking other guys from the beginning.Inuyasha was to hard headed to believe it in tell the last concert when her caught her red handed. so he fired her and the guy who she was mateing with" Sesshomaru answered her...Of corse when he said mateing all the girls where clueless about it.  
  
)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)* )*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*) 


	2. playing the music

(A/N: Sorry guys about the "bad words" Ive been having it ruff lately with school and testing and stuff... I hope you all like this chapter as much as the last I`ve been working really hard on it If you have read the last FF I put on here (now its deleted) the beginning of the end, a Ranma and Akane story then you`ll know what I mean.. To let you all know Inuyasha and ect. Will be kinda or really OOC. Well now with the show!)  
  
"Sirs five minutes before you got to be out there." A man wearing a black pair of pants and a tight black shirt that says crew on the back said poking his head into the room. "Well ladies..." Miroku started, "You better go get your seats well be out there in a minute" The girls left the room and went to find there seats. Inuyasha grabbed his guitar as did Miroku and Koga. Sesshomaru picked up his drum sticks and they went out on stage. The red curtains were closed so they all got in there places. "Hey guys remember that new song we've been practicing... You know the one that we don't have words to yet?" "Yeah" They all said at the same time answering Inuyasha quick question. "Well that's going to be our first song I was thinking about it and when that girl Kagome came into the room it hit me I have the lyrics just play the song like we rehearsed" The boys had no idea how he was going to sing a song that he just thought up on the spot but had no time to argue because the curtains started to move.  
  
"Ok" Inuyasha said to himself letting out the air he didn't even know he was holding. He walked up to the mic and looked out into the crowed. "Hey waz up ya`ll?!" He yelled the crowed went ballistic. "Ok to get things started for the first 50 people who sign up after the show will be able to audition for our new key board player because Kikyo will no longer be with us. But please make sure that you can play the people who have back stag passes can try out after the show if they want to. Ok with that said lets start the show!" He looked at a small piece of paper real quick before pointing to the substitute to start them off. "Oh yeah by the way Kikyo If your listing this is for you." *Music starts playing*  
  
'Days swiftly come and go. I'm dreaming of her She's seeing other guys Emotions they stir The sun is gone. The nights are long And I am left while the tears Fall. Inuyasha looked down at his guitar to make sure he wouldn't mess up.  
  
Did you think that I would cry, On the phone? Do you know what it feels like, Being alone? I'll find someone new.  
  
(swing) swing, swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a Former love. Can you help me find a way To carry on again.  
  
Everyone started getting into the song. Maybe he could pull this off.  
  
Wish cast into the sky I'm moving on Sweet beginnings do arise She knows I was wrong The notes are old, They been they fold And so do I to a new love.  
  
Looking out at the crowed he seeked out Kagome and winked at her when he said "so do I to a new love"  
  
Did you think that I would cry, On the phone? Do you know what if feels like, Being alone? Ill find someone new.  
  
(swing)swing, swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a Former love. Can you help me find a way To carry on again.  
  
Inuyasha just then forgot the next verse so yelled out what came to him at that moment...luckily it work, this time.  
  
Bury me (You thought your problems were gone) Carry me (away, away, away...)  
  
(swing) swing, swing from the tangles of My heart is crushed by a Former love. Can you help me carry on again.'(*repeat 3x*)  
  
He finished the song and only felt good after he heard the crowd's reaction. They went crazy.  
  
"Thank you I didn't have a lot of time to memorize that song kinda because I just thought of it back stage a few minutes ago. Well do you want to hear another song?"  
  
Again the crowed went crazy so they started up again this tie playing a place for my head(A/N: that's by linkin park Linkin park rules!)  
  
"I watch how the moon sits in the sky Oh a dark night Shining with the light from the sun But the sun doesn't give the light to the moon Assuming the moons going to Owe it one It makes me think of how you Act to me You do favors and then rapidly you turn around and start asking me about Things that what you want back from me  
  
Inuyasha loves this song caz he gets to get rid of his anger yelling at everyone with out them knowing...That's the reason why he wrote this song  
  
(Pre chorus:)  
  
I`m sick of the tension, sick of The hunger Sick of you acting like I owe You this Find another place to feed your Greed While I find a place to rest  
  
I want to be in another place I hate when you say you don't Understand. (you`ll see its not meant to be)  
  
During the chorus Miroku joins in but you can't hear him that good over Inuyasha.  
  
Chorus: I want to be in another place I hate when you say you don't Understand (you`ll see its not meant to be)  
  
Around this time Inuyasha got board so he cut on the small microphone that was hooked up to his shirt and started walking around on stage getting close to the crowed. Then someone from the audience grabbed his leg then let go almost causing Inuyasha to fall off balance but thanks to his demon blood he caught him self just in time.  
  
I want to be the energy, not With the enemy A place for my head. Maybe someday I`ll be just like You, and Step on people like you do and Run away all the people I thought I knew I remember back then who you Were You use to be calm, use to Be strong, Use to be generous, but you Should`ve known That you`d wear out your Welcome Now you see how quiet it is all alone (A/N: thought youd like the rest of the song sorry if its to long) pre chorus: (2x) Chorus  
  
You try to take the best of me go away(8x) (last 3 times YELLS)  
  
Chorus  
  
Pre chorus: (2x)  
  
Inuyasha finished up the song. For the next hour and 45 minutes they played and sang songs intell the concert was over. Then they went back stage to meet and talk to the girls again then lesten to the tryouts.  
  
Inuyasha where's the Tylenol?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_ *_*_*_* Cliff hanger my first cliff hanger MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA...ahem.....that wasn't to harsh was it? 


	3. back stage

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while and sorry this chapter is so short well here you go I won't keep you waiting any longer...  
  
P.S. I don't own Inuyasha If I did do you think I would be writing FF?  
  
As Kagome and the others got backstage they saw a little red fur ball fly by. "What was that Kagome?" "I have no clue Sango lets fallow it" They ran down the hall and saw it jump up on Inuyasha`s shoulder. "Hi Inuyasha! That was a great performance tonight!" "Oh Hey there Shippo whats up? Thanks the first song as hard but the rest where a piece of cake likes always." Inuyasha smiled  
  
"Oh Hi there Kagome, Sango, Rin..." "Hey" They all said together  
  
Come on where going to have a bond fire at my house after the audition would you like to go?" Inuyasha asked walking down a slim hallway. Sure why not we got nothing better to do with our time right guys?" Sango answered him.  
  
They got to a room on the end of the hall and Shippo opened it and walked in. "Theres plenty of food here help yourself!" He said  
  
After everyone got settled Kagome notest that Inuyasha would not get near anyone he just sat in the back of the room with an empty can of bud light beer.  
  
"Sesshomaru whats wrong with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"He's been like that for a while now I can't figure him out; lately he's been talking to Shippo a lot and little to us... "He took another swig of his ice tea "Maybe you can get him to talk he has taking a liking to you that song I believe he called swing swing that he song, was about Kikyo and I think you to because he said when you came into the room he thought of the song right on the spot."  
  
"Oh ok then... One more question, who's Shippo he cant be more the 10 years old"  
  
"That's our little brother. Most people think that its just me and Inuyasha but his mother had one more kid right before she died we all have the same dad but I have a different mother, so after Their mother died our father past on. There I inherited the 3 billion dollars my father has been saving from his job. I also inherited the family business."  
  
"Ohh...umm I think I`ll go talk to Inuyasha now..." Kagome jumped up and left Sesshomaru to the yes and no fight with Rin on braiding his hair...  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
"......................"  
  
"Inuyasha how are you feeling?"  
  
".....you mind?" "What? I didn't do anything!"  
  
He pointed to a small pyramid of beer cans right in front of her feet.  
  
"Sorry if I was rude I just haven't been myself lately..." "Yeah Sesshomaru told me about it" Kagome took a seat next to him and just sat there quietly. After a while she got tried of the silence between them. "You miss her don't you...Kikyo I mean..."  
  
"Yes..I don't know why....I feel like I was the cause of our major break up.."  
  
"But why I mean she was the one going around sleeping with other guys" "I know that's why..I told her that I wouldn't sleep with her in tell we got married..."  
  
"Well that's not a reason to go sleeping with a whole bunch of guys, I feel the same way you do. Trust me if she loved you the way she said she did then she could of waited in tell then."  
  
Kagome felt better getting out what she believed and ever better when she had seen the smile that came across his face.  
  
"You're right! If she was to be my true mate then she could have waited!"  
  
He stood up and looked over at his band... "Let's go start the additions now. Do any of you want to try out?" Sango and Rin looked up at Kagome and where about to say something before Sango felt someing on her bottom. She looked down and saw a hand the fallowed the arm to its owner.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" *SLAP*  
  
Miroku laying there pretty much unconscious 


	4. auditions

(A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while i`ve been having a bad week or weeks but here you go I wrote this all from the top of my head so im sorry if it sucks...)  
  
Preview  
  
"Ladys why don't you go sit over there why they hold the additions." A man wearing another one of those crew T-shirts.  
  
"Ok" They walk over to the couth and sat down.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
Sesshomaru looked over at the guard "let the final one in."  
  
A woman around her early 20s walked in and stood in front of the electric piano.  
  
"What is your name and why do you want to be in our band?" Sesshomaru asked plainly. "Well my name is Ayame and I want to be in your band because im just like you I've been told all my like that I`ll make nothing of myself and I want to prove them wrong."  
  
Koga looked at her and was hit cupid strikes again! "Works for me now play us what is on the stand and we'll see what we can do" he said fast. She did so and it was the best the heard in a while.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the others and they shook there head. "We'll give you a call if you made it "she thanked them and left to go home. "Well what do you think?"  
  
Sesshomaru thought for a moment "the last girl made it, in less one of them wants to try out?" He pointed to the 3 girls who used each other as a pillow and had fallen asleep around the 76s person. Inuyasha walked up to them and yelled in Kagome`s ear that scared them all. "WAKE UP SLEEP HHEAD!"  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
They all yelled hitting the floor. "Good your up now would any of you like to try out before we leave?" Inuyasha asked taking some pills from Koga for his head ache. Sango looked at Kagome "go for it girl you dont got nothing to lose"  
  
"Fine!" she gave up she went in front of the room to the piano.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked at her. "What is your name and why do you want to join our band?" "My name is Kagome and im here because I have a back stage pass and they (she pointed to Sango and Rin) won't shut up in tell I play"  
  
"Works for me that has to be the best answer all night"  
  
"I thought the girl who said that she wanted to fuck us all at once was the best"  
  
Inuyasha smack Miroku on the back of his head "shut the fuck up and keep your ideas to yourself"  
  
"Yes sir!" He saluted him and turned on his hell and walk away.  
  
"Sesshomaru looked at them and back to Kagome "go on and play you should know the drill"  
  
"Can I play something I made up when I was playing on mine at my house?" She asked. "Yes you may" he sat down and waited for her to start. As soon as she started everyone in the room got quiet. (It was that good!)When she finished he looked at the guys and then stood up.  
  
"You got it Kagome welcome to the band" he walks over and shook her hand.  
  
"And if you can't play of make it to the concerts were gonna need a back up. Koga call that girl in the morning the last one."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped. "You mean im in I got the.....I'm in!!" She ran to her friends and they started jumping around. "Waite! Sesshomaru, I have a question...I don't want it to be 4 boys and 2 girls it would bother me if Ayame and me didn't get along and I didn't have a female friend to talk to can my friends come please?!!!!" her and the other 2 girls gave him their best puppy dog eyes they could. "What do you think guys?" he asked.  
  
"why don't this be a celebration Koga she might not even be out of the parking lot yet go see if you can catch that Ayame girl and the whole band can groupies can go to the bond fire!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
Sango and Rin caught what he said and through there sodas at him  
  
"Where not groupies were female supporters!"  
  
(A/N: sorry bout I couldn't give every one a girl and not Koga even if hes on my top 10 list of people I hate on Inuyasha.) 


	5. fight at the fire

**********At Sesshomaru and Inuyasha`s house**************  
  
Koga looked over to Ayame "So how long have you been playing?"  
  
"Well for about 6 years now I guess I cant believe that im gonna for fill my dreams! This is the greatest time of my life" she smiles at Koga and looks at the fire that Inuyasha had made in the back yard "come on Koga lets go join the others!" she grabs his arm and drags him over there.  
  
Inuyasha is standing right next to the fire with a stupid grin on his face "JUST CALL ME LOARD OF THE FLAMES!"  
  
Sesshomaru looks at his leg and smirks "hey lord of the flames your pants are on fire..."  
  
Inuyasha looks down and starts screaming "AAAHHHH!! Put it out, put it out, put it out!" By now he is jumping around shaking his leg.  
  
"Hey look its mike Jackson!" Shippo yelled. The flam went out and Inuyasha attacked Shippo "Come here you little brat!" Shippo jumped off the log he was sitting on and ran to Kagome "save me!!" 'Duck and cover duck and cover!!' he thought to him self diving in Kagome's lag. Inuyasha didn't have enough time to stop and ran into her.  
  
Kagome--"get off!!!" Inuyasha-"I am what you think I like having my face in your chest?!" Miroku—"I wouldn't mind it at all but of cores Inuyasha is a male lover so"  
  
Inuyasha look at Miroku with red eyes (you know like his demon form) "I've let you get away with a lot of stuff over the year but you aren't getting away with calling me gay!"  
  
O.o "oh shit!!" he started running and ran up a tree. "Save me please!!!"  
  
"Get your fat as down here Miroku take it like a man! Or are you gay and want to be a girl?!"  
  
Miroku looked down from his perch in the tree and yelled back "at least im not a virgin!!"  
  
That really got under Inuyasha`s skin.  
  
"OH HELL NO!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up and landed on the tree limb above Miroku "I hope that you got your death will written" "eeppp!!!" Miroku did the only thing he could think of jump.  
  
"AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Ouuf!"  
  
He hit the ground like a pound of bricks which knocked hit out cold.  
  
"well at least I don't have to get yelled at for killing the perverted basterd" Inuyasha said to him self and jumped down landing on his feet.(hey what can I say he's not real so we don't have to work about him breaking anything)  
  
Inuyasha walked back to the group and sat down "he jumped"  
  
"What ever" Sesshomaru said  
  
Sango looked at Miroku then at Inuyasha "looks like you pushed him more then him jumping" She gives Inuyasha an evil glare and walks over to Miroku.  
  
"Are you ok Miroku?" "I'm not sure I can't feel my legs" Sango bent over to check out his legs to make sure they weren't broken and Miroku took his right hand and grabbed her butt  
  
"AAHHH PERVERT!" SLAP!*  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)( *)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
(A/N: Hey sorry this chapter is so short I was trying to make it funny but I guess it didn't work out...I posted the lat chapter and only got about2 reaviews so if you want me to finish your gonna have to do better then that well R&R that's all I got to say laters!) 


	6. CUT!

**_ I am so sorry guys for not up dating when I said I was going to, I forgot about our family trip to Florida and then when I got back I had a lot to do so to make up for that here you go I wont keep you any more, so go on read it...read...stop reading about me telling you to read the story and go ahead and read it!!! Ok if you went ahead and started reading the story your smart if you reading this your stupid b/c you're missing some good stuff now,_**

**_ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
  
??#$%&%&(?%&?#$?!#%???$?((?%&!#%!%??())?&?%?!#?$%$%%&(()%$%$%$  
  
Every one sat around the fire listing to some music that Inuyasha brought out and Shippo insisted that they listen to there CD. Rin was messing with Sesshomaru how pretended like she wasn't there but couldn't help but smirk every now and then. Sango was holding Miroku by the wrist to keep him from groping her while having small talk with him Koga and Ayame are hitting it off and Kagome is trying To figure out whats up with Inuyasha. _(There we go and Shippos in the house sleeping its late k?)_  
  
Kagome sat crossed leg looking at Inuyasha.  
"You where nice to me earlier why are you being such a pain now?"  
  
"Im not being a pain!" Inuyasha said looking in the fire. "I just don't feel like talking!"  
  
"And when do you feel like talking?" she countered back. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Fine! Damn if it means soo much to you what do you want to talk about? Im waiting!"  
  
Kagome sat there shocked and blushed "well I...um.....ahh,"  
  
Inuyasha smirked at her face "see nothing, mind leaving me alone?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at them "yes you'll learn that Inuyasha is nothing but a spoiled brat, you shouldn't even try hooking up with him"  
  
Inuyasha stood up "no Im not! Im just still up set about earlier today! Is that a crime?" he turned around and went inside the house.  
  
"I forgot all about that." Miroku said. "Maybe you were a bit harsh on him Sesshomaru."  
  
Ayame stoped talk and looked up at the house "you should apologize Sesshomaru, that or at lest someone should go check up on him and hake sure he's not doing anything crazy"  
  
in the house**

**Inuyasha stood at the sink and took out a knife. He pulled up his left pants leg and looked at all the scares on his leg and placed the knifes sharp edge up to his leg....  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
He dropped the knife and placed it back in the drawer.  
  
"yeah?"  
  
Ayame walked toward his voise and found him at the sink.  
  
"feeling sick?" She asked. Looking at his pail face not knowing it was because he was almost cought.  
  
"umm, yeah why did you come inside?"  
  
She smiled at him and walked around the counter and took his hand. Sesshomaru can be wise and rude at times, but why don't you come back out side with us?"  
  
He shook his head not feeling up to being called a wuss all night. No that's ok im gonna watch some TV before we have to go on tore why don't you go out side, I think Koga has got a thing for you if you know what I mean"  
  
"really?! You think I have a chance with him? Wow ok! Be careful Inuyasha!" she yelled why running back outside.  
  
After Inuyasha made sure she was gone he picked up the knife again and lifted his pants leg back up. He slowly ran the blade across his leg feeling the blood run down his leg. He pressed harder as more of his blood pooled down and landed on his sock turning it from white to red in seconds. He held the blade there for a while intell he heard another voise call for him.  
  
"damn it" he cursed under his breath. He tossed the knife in the sink and cut on the water as he let his pants leg drop to cover the cut al tho the blood started seeping through it.  
  
"Inuyasha?!"  
  
"In here!" He answerd.**

**"There you are I thought Ayame said you were going to watch TV"**


	7. sleep tight

Kagome walk up to the counter and looked at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" he asked.  
  
"Can I join you if your ever gonna watch TV? Its boring out there anyways everyone is making out"  
  
"And you feel left out so you came to me is that it?" He smirked as her face turned red. "No that's not it at all....."  
  
He walked around the counter trying his best not to limp and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"TV rooms this way come on...."  
  
Inuyasha sat on the left side of the love couch and Kagome on the right. They were watching never been kissed a movie Kagome brought over and much to Inuyashas dismay.  
  
"So I see you and Kikyo got along good..." on top of the TV set there were about 10 pictures of Kikyo and Inuyasha together. On the walls where gold records and some pictures of demons a million with other famous bands.  
  
"Yeah....but I was to stupid to see that she had been cheating on me for six months..."  
  
"I'm sorry....I know how you feel I went through the same thing when me and my boyfriend Hojo broke up 3 months ago, all tho I bet she gave you less of a beating when you told her off..."  
She looked down remembering when she found out and told Hojo it was  
over. He didn't care and told her it was her fault for not bedding him  
and beat her just enough so she wouldn't have to go to the doctors and  
left.  
  
"So I guess were in the same boat, up the creek with out a paddle"  
  
Inuyasha said he to remembering what his mother use to say.  
  
"Yeah but there's two of us so we can find a way to shore easier" she  
yawned and leaned her head on his shoulder. He stiffed but made no  
attempt to move her so she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to  
sleep. After the movie was over Inuyasha turned off the TV by remote  
and looked at Kagome.  
"How am I supposed to get up with out waking her? Oh well if she gets  
mad it will be her own fault for falling asleep on me." He turned her  
body closer to the back of the couch and turned his body so he could  
place his feet over the arm rest on the other side of the chair. He  
slightly lifted her on top of him so he could get his arm out when she  
through hers around him and held him like a giant teddy bear.  
  
"Woman are so absent minded."  
  
He slowly wrapped his arm around her and soon he to was out like a  
light.  
  
Around one o-clock everyone else came in and saw the way Inuyasha and  
Kagome were sleeping. Sang not wanting to miss this once in a life  
time chance took out her camera and took a picture. Good thing they  
left the lights on. After everyone had a bed Sesshomaru went down  
stairs to get some water when he saw the knife in the sink.  
  
'Maybe this one will keep you in order' he thought and walked back to  
the stairs.  
  
"Good night baby brother" he cut the lights off and headed to his  
room. 


	8. under my spell

I thank you all who reviewed my story, no flames yet so I guess I'm doing a pretty good job at this. Sorry if the chapter stinks for some reason I can get to sleep and it 2:00 in the morning and I'm drinking my favorite strawberry milk so this chapter might also me a bit strange anyways lets get on with this chapter before I bore my self with the credits.....damn I wish I owned Inuyasha.....  
Oh and PS yes I know I said last night on the last chapter and I just  
read over it, pretend it says this "no I'm not! I'm still upset about  
what happened Sesshomaru is it a crime?! Well?!"... Ok you got the fixed  
part, I can't believe nobody told me!!! If you didn't read it said he  
was in his room for some time....  
  
?#$:#()!?%:$"(&(?!!&?%$&:&!:$:!$!&$  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning very comfortable after having the best  
night's rest of her life. She yawned loudly and rested her head back  
on her soft silver pillow............'Waite a minute, I don't have a silver  
pillow!' she looked at what she was laying on and screamed wakening up  
the whole house.  
  
"Pervert!" SMACK!  
  
"Damn bitch! What the fuck was that for?!" Inuyasha screamed that was  
not how he wished to be awaked after his best nights sleep ever.  
  
"What in the hell did you do to me!?"  
  
Kagome yelled at him. (What would you do if you woke up on top of a  
man?)  
  
"I didn't do anything you were holding me like a damn stuffed animal!  
I wasn't going to stay awake all night because you sleep like a log!  
Nothing would wake you up!!!"  
Inuyasha yelled back the turned his head to the right when he heard to  
running footsteps of Rin, Sango, Ayame, Koga, Miroku, and of corse  
sesshomaru who was last, like hell if he would run in less he had to.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"What's wrong? This so called man tried to rape me last night! That's  
what!"  
  
"No I didn't! You wouldn't move so I made my self comfortable!"  
  
Kagome looked at him and gave him one of the meanest glares ever known  
to man kind.  
  
"if I find out you so much as layed a finger on any part of me I'll  
rip off your balls and make you eat them" she turned on her heel and  
walked over to the girls who all headed up stairs.  
  
"feh" Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of him and fell back on the  
chair with a smirk. 'Damn girl can think what she wants but I know she  
enjoyed that nice long nap just as much as I did'  
  
By the time lunch rolled around nobody has heard a peep from the  
girls.  
  
"I wonder if there ok up there, I mean this mornings wake up call did  
seem to get everyone riled up" Miroku said after getting off the phone  
with the pizza delivery man.  
  
"who cares there probable up there getting there 'beauty sleep' as  
Kikyo so often put it. Did you get meat lovers?"  
  
Inuyasha asked playing with his hacky sack in the living room.  
  
"yes and 2 large pizzas for the girls same thing and the other  
pepperoni."  
  
"well someone needs to go..." Koga was cut short when the girls came  
down stairs with the most sinister grin on there faces. Kagome walked  
up to Inuyasha and prested her chest up to his.  
  
"Inu, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning it was a bit harsh"  
  
all the boys stood there dumb founded at the way kagomes additude  
toward Inuyasha was. "Do you forgive me?"  
  
"forgive you? i...umm, i...." kagome pressed harder up against him then  
through something around his neck.  
  
"what the fuck is this?!" he tried to pull it off but I would go any  
highter then his chin even tho it was wide enough.  
  
"HA! I got it on yes!" she ran and gave her girl friends a high five.  
  
Ayame looked at him and grined. "if this works, boys your all getting  
one, kagome would you?"  
  
Kagome looked at her then to the helpless Inuyasha.  
  
"just to let you know I really am sorry for this morning, but I still  
need to make sure in case you did do something to me, Inuyasha......SIT!" 


	9. swim time

The beads around his neck started to glow a bright blue color and the next thing he knew was he was face first on the ground.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha screamed out from the most painful looking position on the ground.

Kagome and the rest of the girls just stood there smiling. "it's a little, "protection" for us, to make sure you boys stay out to trouble." Sango said looking at Miroku. "get um" Kagome stood there as the girls run after Miroku Koga and Sesshomaru. It took a while but soon they all had beaded necklaces around there necks.

L8er that day

Inuyasha is rummaging through the refrigerator looking for something to eat, pulling out some left over pizza; he walked over to the counter and pulled out a knife. Just then Sesshomaru walked in and gave him a death glare for seeing the knife in his hand.

"Pizza" he said waving it in the air for him to see. Sesshomaru just huffed and continued on his way to his bedroom.

"Not like you care anyways," Inuyasha said under his breath.

After he cut it, cooked it and ate it he walked to his room and grabbed his black swimming trunks and a towel and went to the indoor pool.

He slowly snuck around the corners making sure no one saw him and walked into the poolroom locking the main entrance into the pool. Inuyasha walked into the men's changing room and put his shorts and stood under the shower for a minute to get use to the cold water. Then grabbed his towel and left the dressing room.

He set the towel down on one of the chairs and walked over to the high diving board climbed up and looked down over the edge at the still water.

"_If only time would stand still just for a moment…" _ he shook his head…the reason for coming here was to clear his head.

He jumped off and dived into the water swimming under in tell he reached the other side of the pool and came up for air. His silver his is tied up in a ponytail and he rings it out and hops of the pool to go jump off the diving board again. At that moment Sango entered the woman's dressing room to go to the pool wondering why the main entrance was locked. She all ready had her swimsuit on and went a head and walked through the other door to the pool. She heard a splash and saw Inuyasha swimming under the water.

"_At least I am not alone" _She set her towel down on the chair next to his and walked to the edge of the pool and sat down with her feet in the water. Inuyasha came of for air not notesting Sango sitting on the side of the pool.

"_My god he's so hot!" _ She sat there staring at his muscular chest he wasn't one of those hairy guys his skin looked so soft and smooth. Inuyasha turned and started swimming laps up and down the pool completely oblivious of Sango staring at him. Soon she decided to do what she came here for and entered the pool. At this Inuyasha came back to reality and dove his body under water. (all but his head)

"Who's there!"

He slowly swam to the wall and right as he was about to turn Sango popped up in front of him.

"Hey Inu I just came for a quick swim, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You…you didn't…. how long have you been here?"

"Just a little while, right before you started swimming laps."

She was lost in his eyes…for some reason she had a strong feeling to kiss him, but she held back.

"Well I finished my laps, so im going to now." He said pulling Sango from her thoughts.

"WAIT…umm please don't go. I don't want to be in here by my self…you have no idea how happy I was that someone was here."

He stopped moving and thought about it for a moment…what if she saw his cuts…that would SO not be good...He could hear it now, how stupid he is and how inconsiderate he is. He looked at her face and she was giving him...Oh no. Not the puppy eyes!

"Fine" he finally said. "YES!" she smiled and hugged him, her large soft breast are pressed hard against his chest and something else started getting hard too.

"Well! What do you want to do?" Sango pulled away and looked at him.

"I don't know…." She looked around and saw a water basketball net in the 4-foot deep side of the pool. "Wanna play some one on one?"

He got the one of the worst smirks she has seen him have yet.

"Your on!"

(A/N/ well I've updated after MONTHS AND MONTHS of writers block…bet this isn't what you expected is it? X-D well im going to need some reviews for another chapter guys so start writing back/)


	10. Secrets Revealed is that spelled right

Sango grabbed the little Nerf basketball

The score is currently 2 to 1

Inuyasha just made a mini slam dunk turning the score to 3 to 1.

"come on Sango I know you can do better then this" Inuyasha stood in front of the hoop while Sango was trying to find a way around him to make a point.

"Yeah your right"

She said, and then tossed the ball into the air. Inuyasha jumped up to catch it but it was too high. Then it swished into the hoop and she jumped up and down with excitement. 3 to 2 baby, bring it on.

"All right, be that way" He handed the ball back to her.

"You ain't doing that again"

She jumped up in the air as if to throw it over his head again. Inuyasha dove in the air and she spun around him casing him to do a belly flop in the water. She then just slowly placed the ball on the rim of the next and dropped it in.

"2 points." She smiled at him and grabbed the ball. "Your turn" Sango roughly tossed it to him and stood there look at him in the eyes.

Inuyasha went to do the same thing she did but fail horribly.

He jumped up in the air and Sango fallowed the same suite but Jumped up into him casing them to topple under the water.

Tangled in each other's arms and legs, they eventually make it up to get some air.

"Okay you win Sango. I'm done"

"Aww but it was just getting fun!"

Inuyasha climbed out of the pool and sat down in his chair and used the towel to dry his face, chest and arms. Sango got out and did the same thing. Standing up she bent down to grab her towel, and started drying herself off.

"Well that was fun." Inuyasha said now drying his legs off.

Just out of instinct she glanced down seeing him drying his legs off and saw his legs.

So many cuts, and scars. There has to be at least a hundred of them.

Inuyasha notest her staring at something and look down to see what it was. (( O.o))

He quickly tossed the towel over his legs and stood up.

She was speechless, the only thing she could think of is, "Why?"

He could only look down in shame. This is not how to end a good day.

"Well I guess my secret is out now…I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone."

"She just stood there with a confused look on her face. "Okay"

"Well it all started when my mother died. She died giving birth to Shippo. At first I hated Shippo…I didn't want to have anything to do with him when he was a baby, but soon after, about 3 years my father died…the grief of losing two wives's is what killed him. I didn't know that at the time…I though he died because of me…

Because I turned cold and angry all the time towards everyone…and one day I went into the kitchen to cook me something for lunch and dropped a knife. I was wearing shorts so it fell and sliced my leg open, and for some reason…I felt that I deserved it…that it helped somehow…so I picked it back up and haven't turned back.

Every time I am blamed for something or I deserve to be hurt, I cut…it helps for a little bit…I know its wrong, but for those few seconds the blade is connected to me, I feel a little bit better, its kind of my way of saying sorry without the words I guess…"

He sat there quietly waiting for something, anything but this silence.

Soon he felt warm arms wrap around his body, she sat in his lap and hugged him…hell it was all she could think of to do.

"Inuyasha I don't know why you think everything is your fault. But I'll stand up for you I promise. But you have to promise me that you will stop this."

Her head was resting on his chest, his chin on of top of her head. They just sat there in the comfort of each other's arms.


	11. THE WINNER HAS BEEN PICKED!

Hey what is up people! Well I know this is suppose to be a Inuyasha/Kagome fanfic. But I'm more into Inuyasha/Sango…so I've made a decision. When you review my story go a head and make your vote on if this is going to be a Inuyasha/Kagome or Inuyasha/Sango…I will not pose any more chapters in tell I know what its going to be.

Inuyasha/Sango 11 Inuyasha/Kagome 9

THE WINNER IS INUYASHA SANGO!

I'm sorry to those who wanted the Inuyasha Kagome, but if I'm still into this story I will repost it (meaning there will be 2 storys of the same thing) and probably change the names like in chapter 10 put Kagome's name and change a few details within the story if you would like so it pleases both inu/kag fans and inu/san fans thank you for your soport


	12. all wet

Later that day Sango laid in her bed arms folded under her head

"What the hell is wrong with me? I cant like Inuyasha like that…"

The song Nymphetamine by Cradle of filth came onto the radio

"Well maybe, I mean he IS cute…but Kagome likes him, how would she take it…" 

Laid to the river  
Midsummer, I waved  
A "V" of black swans  
On with hope to the grave  
And though Red September  
With skies fire-paved  
I begged you appear  
Like a thorn for the holy ones

"Why does life have to be so complicated! Stupid boys…"

Cold was my soul  
Untold was the pain  
I faced when you left me  
A rose in the rain...  
So I swore to the razor  
That never, enchained  
Would your dark nails of faith  
Be pushed through my veins again

A picture of Inuyasha in his bathing suit flashed through her mind… how lean his chest was, and how the water ran off his wonderful six-pack.

Bared on your tomb  
I'm a prayer for your loneliness  
And would you ever soon  
Come above onto me?  
For once upon a time  
On the binds of your loneliness  
I could always find the slot for your sacred key

Sango grabbed the pillow that was behind her head and pushed it into her face and screamed as load as she could.

**Six feet deep is the incision  
In my heart, that barless prison   
Discoulours all with tunnel vision**

Sunsetter...   
Nymphetamine

Sick and weak from my condition  
This lust, this vampyric addiction  
To Her alone in full submission

None better...  
Nymphetamine

Sango tossed her arm to the nightstand next to her bed and slapped her hand around in tell she hit the alarm clock/radio and turned it off. Slowly she removed the pillow and sat up on her bed.

"Maybe I should go and talk to Kagome."

"Take to me about what?"

Kagome replied while entering Sango's room.

"uhh about when dinner is, I'm starved!"

Kagome looked at her and lifted an eyebrow…

"yeah, right, come on Sango spill I heard you screaming in your pillow all the way down the hall, something's up I know it, now talk!"

Sango started biting her bottom lip and through herself down on the bed and tossed the pillow back on her head.

"NOOO!"

"SANGO! Stop acting like a child!"

Kagome jumped on the bed and tried to pry the pillow from her friends grip but she was ten times stronger then she was. Sango was laying face down while Kagome was straddling her hips, hands resting on her own waste.

"Sango, come on you can tell me. Did Miroku do something to you again?"

Sango just shook her head no.

"then what?…Sango….Fine! don't tell your best friend I see how it is!"

Kagome climbed off her and left the room.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled out but there was no response…

"damn it she's all ready pissed at me and I haven't even gave her the bad news yet."

She put the pillow under her face and just laid there her eyes closed. The all the sudden the worst feeling over came her whole body. Kagome had left to go get Ice cold water from the kitchen and had tossed it all over Sango.

"AAAAAHHHH! KAGOME! THAT IS FUCKING FREEZING YOU BITCH!"

"TELL ME!"

Kagome yelled while running out the room with Sango on her tail. Ohh was Kagome going to get the beating of her life for that one! Her clothes front and back were soaked and she was cold as hell… Kagome turned a corner and then another trying her best to lose her extremely pissed off friend.

"Come on Sango just tell me!" She yelled heading for the stairs.

Sango ran faster, she was NOT going to get away. She grabbed Kagome's shirt and pulled Kagome backwards the force knocking them on the ground Kagome on top of Sango, both laying on there backs.

"YOUR MINE!" Sango yelled out flipping the over so Kagome was laying on the ground on her stomach and Sango was laying across her back.

WHAT IS SHE GOING TO DO TO HER!


	13. WTF just happend!

Kagome was terrified she knew what her friend was capable of when she was angry, and boy was she.

"Sango! Please I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I just want to help!"

"Even so your still getting it"

Sango pulled Kagome's shirt up stopping right before her breast and ran her fingers slowing across her sides, Kagome just started cracking up.

"SANGO! NO DON'T! HAHAHAA! PLEASE STOP!"

Kagome tried to get away but Sango wasn't letting her go anywhere!

"This is what you get"

Sango lifted her weight up somewhat and Kagome turned over thinking that Sango was done but then she set back down on her waste and pinned Kagome's hands above her head.

"Come on Kagome do something" There faces is just inches apart from each other Kagome was speechless.

"What? Nothing? Hmm what to do what to do?"

She ran her nails across her friend's exposed stomach feeling the muscles tighten under the light pressure. Kagome closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air.

Sango lowered her head to Kagome's ear and whispered, "I'm sorry" she got up and walked off to her room to change her sheets and clothes Kagome just laid there fucking confused as hell…Sango just turned her on to no end…O.O _"WHAT THE FUCK?"_


End file.
